


Why can’t we be friends?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Another sora clone, F/M, He is Hot AF, Origin Story, Sometimes 1st person, every body blushes, if princesses are light then princes are darkness, kingdom hearts is sentient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: No memories, check! No name, check! No body, check! The perfect subject for this role
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) & Original Character(s), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hearts desire [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411129
Kudos: 1





	Why can’t we be friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is odd.

Wha-where am I? 

Wh-what is this place?

Wh-why am I here?

I’m trying to move my arm, b-but I can’t move it. Actually I can’t feel anything. No, that’s not it. It’s more like there’s nothing there to move. It’s as if I have no body.

No form. Just a collected consciousness floating aimlessly somewhere. What happened to me? Why am I in such a state of being?

“I can answer that for you” A voice said. I felt like I should have felt alarmed, but I didn’t feel anything. Regardless that was quite a scare. But wait, I can hear things, but I can’t see. What a bad combination.

“Wh-who are you?” I asked. “My name is of no importance. What is important is you” they said, I couldn’t tell what gender that they were, their voice was like an echo of both.

“M-me?” I questioned, why was I important? “Yeah you. I know you’re confused, and that you have questions. But can I explain your situation to you first?” They asked. If I had a body or some sense of feeling I would have nodded.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. Okay so your a heart right now, so your mind is just floating around”. Ah, that makes sense “I am talking to you now because I have chosen you specifically for a special job” they began to explain.

I would’ve had a quizzical expression right now, “a job. Why me?”. “Well you have a very strong and powerful heart. One that is capable of completing the job I have for you” they said. “But why me? There should be others more capable” I asked.

“Yes there are others. But your heart is strong and special. Plus you have no memories”. Huh? I have no memories? What does he mean, I clearly have my memories “what do you mean no memories?” I asked.

“Well something happened to you that caused your heart to appear before me. But due to some complications your memories seem to be missing” they explained. I would have scoffed at them “they’re not missing” I argued.

“Oh really. What’s your name then” they asked with an amused tone. “Pfft. Why it’s of course........”. Wait what is my name? “So I’m guessing from the silence that you don’t remember your name” they said bluntly.

“.........”. “I take that as another yes then” they joked. I would have rolled my eyes “so. Since you have no past to hold onto, you’re the perfect candidate for this job”.

“So. What do you say?”. I was silent for a bit, but I relented “alright. I accept”. “Great. You start now” he said.... wait... what? Then I felt my existence start to change, I felt as though I was being pulled somewhere, drawn towards a source, but I couldn’t tell what.

Then it hit me. Or I hit it. Well, more or less I slammed into it. It hurt, my eyes fluttered open as I awoke. But they snapped open when I realized. I had a body, I had a physical body. I shifted around, I had 2 arms, legs, feet hands. I was human.

I knew I was human before, but that’s one of the only things I remembered. I wiggled around, testing my body by moving my hands and flexing my muscle. Once I was satisfied with how my body worked I decided it was time to figure out where I am.

I moved my arms and planted my hands flatly against the floor. It’s cold, damp and rough, some maybe? I’ll figure that one out. I slowly push my self up until I’m on my feet, I’m a bit wobbly at first, swinging my arms around to balance myself.

Eventually I was able to stand straight. I looked down at myself, I seem to be tall, well taller than I think I used to be. Looking at myself I realized I was wearing a grey formal suit, and feeling around myself I had a scarf, a tie, and some sort of necklace with 2 holes and flat tops. weird combination.

Taking a mental note it seems I only lost my episodic memories rather than my semantic memories, so I remember that names of most thing. I go to touch my face but I feel something hard.

I pat around. I’m wearing a mask, and it feels like bone. I go further up into my hair but I feel something colder and harder. I feel more around and I realized it’s some sort of crown. 

Granted it only covers the front but it is a 3 pronged crown shape with 2 holes, it kinda reminds me a bit of my necklace. I blinked a few times, my eye sight seems to have adjusted to the dark.

I’m in some sort of cave. Tree roots hung from the ceiling and travelled into the walls, which were littered with white drawings, presumably from children by the looks of some. I look around, a door with no handle, a couple puddles and a hole in the wall that looks like it leads outside.

I walk over to it, being careful about where I step. But once I’m close to it I realized it was too small for me to fit. Huh, well this is a predicament. I wonder how I got here and how I’m going to get out.

I put my left hand in my pocket and tapped the blank stone wall with the back of my fingers. It sounded thin to me. I don’t know how but I know my body is above average. So reeling my arm back I punch the wall.

I pulled my arm back to see a clear fist shaped indent with cracks around it. Rubble fell from my hand as I pulled back. Good, it seems I have enough strength to bust through the wall. 

Breathing out I faced sideways, bending my knees as I pulled by left arm to my side and pointed my right arm an inch away from the wall, my fingers like the tip of a blade. (For those who like martial arts. You know where this is going).

Then I flexed my muscles and lurched forward, tightening my hand into a fist. The wall began to crash and shatter. Slowly yet surely light began to funnel through the cracks until the wall finally caved in and collapsed.

Where the wall once was, was now a huge doorway to the outside. The light was so bright it was blinding, I had to shield my eyes. I slowly walked out of the dark damp cave and immediately the atmosphere changed.

The change was so clear and drastic. It was warm from the sun, cool from the ocean breeze. I could hear the rushing waves, the cry of the seagulls, and the swishing of leaves.

Once I lowered my hands I couldn’t believe it. Clear blue waters, golden sands, emerald green trees, and people scattered about....... wait..... people?

I only now noticed that there were people in front of me. A bunch of teenagers and some adults, clearly around my size. Some looked at me quizzically, some with confusion, some with surprise and some with shock.

Then a girl with beautiful auburn hair, wearing a pink swimsuit approached me. Her porcelain clear skin on display. She had a frisbee in her hands but she dropped it.

She blinked a couple times, her violet-blue eyes sparkling. She opened her mouth hesitantly before speaking.

“W-who are you?”

Earlier......

A Gummi ship landed. The residents of twilight town poured out excitedly. Xion, Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence started running about as Isa and Axel carried their beach stuff out of the ship.

Already prepared and waiting was Riku, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Chirithy, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

Riku wore navy blue swimming trunks with flannel and a black tank top.

Namine wore a white one piece that accentuated her physique.

Kairi wore a pink bikini with flannel ruffles that complimented her skin.

Aqua wore a blue halter top and swim shorts which showed off her curves.

Terra wore dark brown swims trunks with red lines in the sides that showed off his strong buff physique.

Ventus wore grey and green swim trunks that showed off his firm yet lithe figure.

Selphie wore a yellow and orange tankini. Tidus wore his yellow shorts.

While Wakka wore blue and orange short and his tank top.

“Hey guys!” Xion greeted waving to them. They waved back “hey Xion. Hey guys” Ventus said jogging up to them. He looked at them “nice swim suits”.

Olette was wearing an orange bikini that showed off her curves.

Pence was wearing a red shirt and black trunks.

Hayner was wearing pale green trunks that showed off his decent muscles chest.

Roxas wore checker trunks while Xion wore a black tankini.

Axel and Isa wore trunks red and blue respectively.

They all jogged over to the water as the oldest of the twilight town group set up their umbrellas and towels. “Hey Axel. How’s it going” Kairi asked. He shrugged as he pulled out a sea-salt popsicle from a cooler.

He started nibbling on it “it’s alright. How are you holding up?” He asked his fellow red head. She sighed and looked away “it’s okay. It’s been tough since Sora’s been gone. But I feel more better since I hung out with my old friends”.

Axel nodded and watched the other teenagers go about, swimming in the sea, collecting shells, building sand castles, and playing frisbee. But for some odd reason, he felt like he could hear something.

He couldn’t pin point it but he through it was the sound of cracking. Then just as Kairi caught the frisbee thrown by Ventus, the stone wall behind her cracked then caved in on it self.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, jumping up or turning to face the source of the sound. From the rocks and the rubble, a tall male wearing a grey suit, scarf, white skull mask and a gold crown head piece.

But the most eye catching was his gravity defying hair that curled upwards. It was familiar, but they couldn’t place a finger on it.

he held us his hand to shield his eyes from the sun before lowing it down. only a minute later did he notice there presence. At that moment the frisbee slipped from Kairi's grasp and fell into the stand.

she slowly approached the mysterious figure. "who are you?" she asked, hesitant to approach him further. he tilted his head quizzically at her before putting a hand on his hip and using his other hand to bashfully scratch the back of his head.

"I don't know either. I just woke up inside the cave for some reason" they responded. kairi was slightly disappointed. she through it might be sora, but his voice was different, a bit deeper yet smoother.

“So you don’t know who you are?” Kairi asked. The person nodded, “not even your name?” The red head inquired. He pondered that but he shook his head, “he has complete amnesia. That’s quite unfortunate” the Princess pondered.

Unbeknownst to her this mysterious man was watching her with intrigue. He didn’t know why but just by hearing her voice, looking at her, being near her made his heart flutter. If he wasn’t wearing a mask they would have seen him blushing.

He felt so comfortable around her, as if her very existence puts her at ease. Plus he thought she was incredibly beautiful, with her auburn red hair, deep blue eyes and healthy pale skin.

The mysterious figure walked closer to her. Kairi snapped back to reality when her form was suddenly covered by a shadow. She looked up to see the man standing before her, towering over her small and young body.

He may have worn a mask but his eyes were covered and completely black. She didn’t know why but she felt a little scared. Kairi held her hands to her chest, she quickly looked down to see her legs shaking.

But she quickly whipped her head forward when she saw him reach his hand towards her. She flinched when he got close. he got startled and quickly pulled his hand away. Kairi regarded his actions and looked back towards his hidden face.

But then she looked him over. Judging by the way his suit was so fit and snug to his body, she assumed he was buff underneath. And his pants looked a tad bit too tight, almost a bit too revealing.

Kairi blushed at the notion, turning her face away as her cheeks reddened. But as Kairi and this nameless person were in their own world, the others grouped up behind Kairi.

“Who’s that?” Olette asked. Terra shrugged “We’re as clueless as you guys are”. “Wait, so that’s some random stranger?” Hayner asked. Everyone looked to each other “yeah pretty much” everyone said in tandem.

“Wait wait wait! So what’s happening here?” Tidus asked. Everyone turned to to the destiny island residents. “Oh some random dude appeared and Kairi and him are having a moment together” Axel said bluntly.

Xion gasped at him then slapped his arm “Axel! Don’t say that. It isn’t like that”. Axel shrugged then glanced passed the others “really? Because it seems like they’re hitting it off real well” he said.

“Huh?” They sally said, turning around. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Kairi was casually talking with this mysterious man. “Huh. Who would have guessed” Riku said, his hands on his hips.

Kairi then turned around and walked back towards the group, with the mysterious man in tow. “Hey guys!” She called, stopping in front of selphie, tidus and Wakka. With the mysterious man standing silently behind her.

“So what’s the deal with him?” Axel asked. Kairi looked from the fiery red head to her mysterious companion “he’s alright. Tempest just has some serious amnesia”. They all looked at him “Tempest?” Aqua questioned.

“Yeah. He forgot his name so I gave him one. He really likes the name tempest” Kairi said, tempest behind her nodded agreeingly. Axel waltzed up to him “So you’re Tempest now. Well nice to meet ya bud” he said, offering his hand.

Tempest looked at it before grabbing his hand and shaking it. Off to the side Riku whispered to Kairi “so why the name tempest?” He asked. Kairi shrugged “dunno. I just listed off some words air or wind related. He really liked tempest a lot”.

Riku just nodded and looked back at tempest and Axel. He was shorter than the fiery redhead but he was still taller than Riku and terra. But as they talked about tempest, Xion spotted a couple beads of sweat run down the length of his neck.

She jogged around everyone to go beside him. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He turned his head to look down at her, tilting his head quizzically at her. She waved her hand for him to come closer.

He leaned down and turned his head so she could whisper in his ear. “Excuse me. But aren’t you a bit hot. Wouldn’t you like to change into something more comfortable?” She asked. He stood up to full height and pondered that.

He then nodded. Xion smiled and nodded back, jogging over to her bag to pull out a extra male swim trunks she brought just in case. She ran back with the trunks in hand, holding it up to show it to him “here. I have a spare set for you” she said. 

He looked at it. It was grey with green lines, he liked it. He took it from her hands before walking towards the newly made cave. Ventus noticed him leaving “hey. Where’s he going?” He asked.

They all turned around to see him step over some rocks before disappearing in the darkness. “Oh he looked a bit uncomfortable in this heat. So I gave him some extra swimming trunks I brought” Xion answered.

Some of the group, especially the ladies all quirked a brow at her, “why do you have extra swim trunks?” Kairi questioned. “Because of a certain incident” Xion said. And at that point roxas started blushing.

“What happened?” Selphie asked. “Well we went swimming one time and the tide took Roxas’s swimming trunks” the ravenette explained. Everyone’s eyes widened before giggling like little kids, they all turned to the obviously embarrassed blonde, who was looking away.

“You weren’t supposed to tell them that” he grumbled, crossing his arms. Axel patted his younger friend on the shoulder “don’t worry bud” he reassured, laughing at Roxas’s plight. But he noticed tempest re-emerge from the cave.

His eyes widened in surprise as he let out a low whistle. Everyone else followed his gaze to the swimming trunks wearing amnesiac. He was still wearing his gold crown and white skull mask, but he was carrying his clothes. Which were folded very neatly.

But it was his body they were focused on. He was very fit and muscular. He had 6 pack abs, broad shoulders, firm pecs, and a v above the elastic of his trunks. but the black tattoos that were strewn across his body were the most eye catching.

They were all over his body, stopping at his wrist ankles and his neck. Except his collar which had a black X symbol.

In the middle of his chest stretching towards his shoulders was a bird with outstretched wings, his left shoulder had 2 swirls that made a heart, his right shoulder had a 5 pointed, segmented Star, while the majority of his tattoos were swirls, like you’d see on wood. The ones on his sides resembled curved ribs.

Kairi heard a low chuckle and turned her head to see selphie with a mischievous grin. Kairi hadn’t seen her friend make that face before. But she was dumbstruck when she saw the green eyed brunette wipe her mouth of drool.

Only then did Kairi realize that it was a predatory look. “Woah! You’re super buff tempest” Ventus praised. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, looking bashful without seeing his face.

He looked at his clothes. They all understood that as “where am I going to put these?”. “You can put them beside our stuff tempest” Xion suggested, pointing to the bag beside the blue and white towel.

He looked from their stuff back to the young girl before nodding, walking over to place his stuff down. But with his back turned to them, they got a good look at his back tattoos.

On his nape was a small crown, starting in between his shoulder blades and expanding outwards was a skull and cross bones. Around it like a framed painting were vine and leaf like details. Below the skull were a line of a sun and different sizes and shapes of planets.

There were more swirls along his legs, even flure de lis’s running down his left leg and arrow head shapes on his right. But the most surprising and appalling tattoo was right above his butt.

Written in a gothic font were the words “like the view” with an arrow pointing down. “Yes I do” selphie suddenly said. The girls flushed while Kairi slapped the younger girl in her arm “selphie! Don’t say that out loud” the princess of light whined. “Okay, okay” she said, batting her hand away.

But selphie eyed tempest’s ass when he bent over to place his clothes down “you can’t lie. He looks thick and juicy” she said, bitting her lip while nodding. The girls blushed even harder, while the boys coughed uncomfortably.

Then said person came back after he put his clothes away. “Do you want to swim?” Namine asked, wracking up the courage to talk to him. He nodded excitedly before dashing off and diving forward into the ocean.

“Wow. He must like the sea” Ventus commented. Seconds later tempest re-emerged from the sea. He walked towards the beach and everyone felt the world slow down.

His body glistened from the sea water, making him very shiny. He looked like a character from a romance movie. Kairi, Olette and selphie couldn’t help themselves, they started fanning themselves with their hands. Just by seeing his body they got flustered.

He walked up to them, his dirty blonde hair matted down from the water. He patted his mask with his hands before grabbing it and tugging it off. Their eyes widened when they saw his face.

He had a strong jaw, soft hazel eyes, and thick, long eyelashes. He looked like a professional model. He combed his fingers through his hair dramatically, tilting his hips in a way that looked erotic. All the girls felt hotter.

“Oh my light. Does he know how dangerously handsome he looks?” Kairi thought, feeling very warm. Actually, she was a bit too warm.

She stumbled around before blacking our and falling forwards, but not before catching a glimpse of someone lunging forward towards her.

........


End file.
